A Tratie Story:) Really Good
by justbeingahoalover
Summary: The fireworks are coming soon! Who will Katie go with? Will Travis get the guts to ask her out? Read to find out. EXTREME TRATIE 3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series. Or the characters Katie, Travis, and many more. It's my first story so I don't know if it's good.**

KATIE'S POV:

I wake up from my amazing dream. Tra- I mean my crush and I were on a romantic picnic and suddenly he was leaning in, but of course my alarm clock decides it would then that it would wake me up. I took a shower and headed to the strawberry fields. I sighed, thinking it was peaceful until I heard a twig snap. I get worried and say," Whose there?" I see a mob of curly hair and I knew that can only be one thing: _Stoll… _

TRAVIS'S POV:

Being a son of Hermes, I do not know why I can not be sneaky! I cursed as I stepped on a broken branch. _UH OH, _"I thought as I saw the love of my li- whoa did I just say the love of my life? What is wrong with me? Katie is not the love of my life! She' my arch enemy and I would like to keep it that way! _No she's not, you love her!_ Was I arguing with my self? My thoughts were interrupted by Katie.

"Are you going to come out of there?" Katie said.

"Of course babe! Miss me already?" I said, smirking.

"Eww, why would I miss you? AND DON'T CAN ME BABE!" Katie said. _Hurtful! I thought as an idea came to my head! I'll ask her to the fireworks this Saturday! _

"Sure thing babe. So do you have a date to the fireworks?" I asked scratching the back of my neck, nervously. _Why was I nervous? It's just Katie! I mean seriously I've talked to her a lot of times! Why is it so difficult now?_

"No and if I don't by Friday, I don't plan to go. And one more thing, come closer," I leaned in when she screamed," DON'T CALL ME BABE."

KATIE POV:

Well that was a waste of 30 minutes. Ugh why does he have to be so annoying! Can he just leave me alone for a day? I mean seriously can he get any hotter? _ Whoa did I just say that? L _ _Maybe I do love him. Should I ask him to the fireworks?_ _Nah if he likes me then he'll ask me. _ Oh man, I hope he does…

**IF you like it then, REVIEW! Please do so... Its my first story and I will update if you want me too:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series. Or the characters Katie, Travis, and many more. **

TRAVIS'S POV:

I need to ask her to the Fireworks. But how? I KNOW I WILL ASK THE APHRODITE CABIN! I immediately leave the strawberry fields and went to the Aphrodite cabin and knock on their door.

"What do you want Travis?" Drew asked.

"Is Piper there? I need to speak to her." I asked her.

"She's in the Zeus cabin with Jason." She replies.

I ran to the Zeus cabin, but not before a rushed reply, "Thanks," and I hear a faint," Whatever."

I knock on the cabin door, out of breath. Jason with his hair messed up and Piper with braided hair loosely braided.

I knew for a fact that they were making out.

Jason asked," Do you need something?"

"Yes in fact I do. Can I borrow Piper for a moment to speak with her outside?"

Piper said," Umm sure."

Piper and I walked out of the cabin while Jason shut the door, momentously.

"So what do you need to tell me?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you something. How do I get Katie to go with me to the Fireworks?" I asked.

Piper replied with a beamed face, "OH MY GODS! I knew you guys liked each other!"

"Well I don't know if she likes me." I said, unhappily.

"It's so obvious that she likes you. She came to our cabin last week asking for a make-over hoping you would notice her. Notice how she only yells at you when you prank her, how she calls you Stoll while she calls Conner, Conner. And finally how she has those tiny pink blushes when you flirt with her, so if you notice all things it is obvious she likes you."

"How do I get her to go to the Fireworks with me?" I asked, excited.

"You could put a message saying a riddle and set a track. Or you could buy her an expensive necklace and ask her in her cabin." She replied.

"Thanks Piper and by the way I know you were making out with Jason in there, so continue and have fun." I said with a wink.

Piper nodded and then blushed. I went over to the Demeter cabin because I promised my brother I would met him there. I look around and find him nowhere when suddenly the door opens and Katie says, "Looking for your brother?" I nodded. "He's in there."

"Thanks." I say, a little shaken. I notice how Miranda, Katie's half-sister, was hugging my brother and my brother, hugging her back with red eyes.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Maryloucheatedon—"Connor started to say really fast and didn't finish because he broke into sobs.

"He is just upset because he saw Mary Lou kiss Will from the Apollo Cabin and of course Will was my boyfriend and he cheated on me." Miranda answered, automatically tearing up.

"Aww it's okay guys, trust me that just means they are jerks and they don't deserve you two." I said. "Katie and I will give you guys some privacy. C'mon Katie lets talk outside."


End file.
